


Sick (You're Not Helping)

by VerifiedFangurlXX



Series: for my hyungkyun feels [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, enjoy, have fun at the dentist!!, i THINK HYUNGKYUN IS TAKING OVER MY LIFE, i mean if you already got it in the last story then this time all your teeth will drop out, i warned you, im back at it again with the fluff, im not, jk, jookyun where??, ok yall, uh you might get tooth decay again, wonkyun who??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerifiedFangurlXX/pseuds/VerifiedFangurlXX
Summary: "Wake up, I've got soup to make you feel bette - nevermind.""Jesus Christ, did you just drop the bowl -""I SAID NEVERMIND.""Okay, oka - achoo!"





	Sick (You're Not Helping)

"Uh you should go to sleep, I guess." 

"Oompf!" 

"Oops, I didn't see that coming."

"Kyun, you literally -achoo!- just shoved my head into the bedpost."

"Sorry?"

Hyungwon slipped into the covers and tried to make himself feel comfortable. He could faintly hear Kihyun and Hyunwoo conversing outside. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave Changkyun to take care of Hyungwon? I mean, that kid tried to cook ramen without the noodles one time!"

He couldn't hear the leader's reply, but Kihyun sighing in the next moment made him gulp.

He was stuck with Changkyun nursing him.

"I'm going to make chicken soup!" The rapper announced before rushing out of the room and accidentally slamming the door shut, causing the tall vocalist the wince at the sound. "Dear Lord, I pray for the house not to be burnt down." He softly mumbled, before sleep took over his shivering frame.

~-~

Hyungwon woke up with a start.

He could distinctively hear the sound of pots and pans dropping onto the floor (and Changkyun's 'discreet' "oh shit")

What has the kid done this time?

He shifted around the bed, wanting to rest furthermore. It was rare for him to get a day off, which explained why the other members couldn't take care of him, while Changkyun was the only one who had already done his recording and was free.

That was when the door sprung open.

"Wake up, I've got soup to make you feel bette - nevermind." 

"Jesus Christ, did you just drop the bowl -"

"I SAID NEVERMIND."

"Okay, oka - achoo!"

~-~

"Wow."

"It's great, isn't it? Like Kihyun's?"

Hyungwon turned to look at the maknae in the eye. "It tastes like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

The vocalist took another mouthful, and once again, a sour expression gifted itself on his face.

"I don't even know how you could mess up instant soup." He winced from the taste.

Changkyun shrugged, before snatching the spoon from the vocalist. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Wait no! You'll get sick too if you eat it from my spoon."

The rapper rolled his eyes. "Don't be a Kihyun." He brushed off the concern, before indulging in the soup he made himself. Hyungwon watched as Changkyun's expression changed drastically from one of nonchalance to one of pure disgust. He laughed.

Even sneezing didn't stop him from exploding into laughter as his eyes followed after the younger male who made a mad dash towards the bathroom.

Hyungwon lazily twirled the spoon in circles in the soup with his slim fingers, waiting for Changkyun to come back.

When the latter did, he hastily took the bowl of soup and hurriedly threw it away.

"That tasted horrible."

"I told you. Now feed me some medicine." Hyungwon instructed, ready to slip himself back into the comfy covers. He sat back up, though, when he saw Changkyun refusing.

The latter bit his lips. "I'll mess it up again."

The vocalist tilted his head in confusion. 

"I've been screwing up everything ever since Kihyun left the house."

"Yeah, I heard the pots and pans fall."

Hyungwon grinned a little at the pout the maknae showcasing. He lazily swung an arm around the rapper's waist, tugging him to sleep alongside him. "It's okay, I'm already thankful enough that you're here."

Changkyun visibly relaxed. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Hyungwon could tell the younger male was grinning happily. He tightened his grip a little, snuggling up close to the maknae. He knew Kihyun would chide him later on for making Changkyun potentially get sick, but whatever.

"achoo!"

"EWW GERMS"

Changkyun fell out of bed that evening, and Hyungwon laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> here you go : 1800-dentistforlossofteeth-899


End file.
